The present invention relates to a column and particularly to that type of column having a base section and a tiltable section, the tiltable section being hinged adjacent the top of the base section. The provision of a tiltable section is normally for the purpose of facilitating the cleaning of the lamp or other unit carried at the top of the tiltable section. Such columns are particularly useful in situations where it would not be possible to clean the lamp or other unit at the top of the tiltable section by conventional means.
One of the problems with such columns has been that their appearance is not normally so elegant as normal columns which do not include a tiltable section.